


The Bee and the Spider

by Bethesda



Series: Diario di un Consulente Criminale [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prima parte della serie "Diario di un Consulente Criminale".</p><p>«Avrà scoperto un qualche anello debole. Un qualche vecchio cliente, forse. Ma non può riuscirvi. Non può colpire direttamente il sottoscritto, perlomeno. E non gli permetterò di intromettersi ulteriormente».<br/>«Holmes…»<br/>«Ha cercato di sventare il piano preparato per la banda di Cardiff. Sono riuscito a sviarlo appena in tempo ma, visto il modo in cui stavano portando avanti le operazioni, quegli incapaci si sarebbero meritati la forca».</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bee and the Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Questa serie, già iniziata dalla sottoscritta su EFP, tratta un mondo parallelo, in cui Holmes e Watson sono i "cattivi". Esistono altre storie, nonché apocrifi, di questo genere, ma ognuno apporta una propria sfumatura alla propria versione e mi auguro che questa non vi deluda.  
> Buona lettura,  
> Beth

Ero in ansia. Come potevo non esserlo? Holmes era uscito ore prima senza avvisarmi e non avevo idea di dove potessi trovarlo.  
Inoltre da più giorni si comportava in modo strano, cercando di nascondermi i suoi piani e sgusciando fuori casa all’alba, ben attento a non incrociarmi.  
Sospirai rassegnato, lasciandomi cadere sulla mia poltrona preferita a contemplare il fondo tremulo del mio bicchiere di brandy, ingollandolo d’un sorso quando mi resi conto che forse avrebbe aiutato a togliermi dalla testa il mio amico per qualche minuto.  
Poi, come se nulla fosse, la porta del salotto si aprii e lo vidi comparire con estrema calma, cappello a cilindro e guanti in mano.  
Io non dissi nulla ed aspettai che posasse tutto e alzasse gli occhi su di me.  
   
«Ancora in piedi, Dottore? Mi aspettavo ti fossi ritirato già da un pezzo».  
   
Il brandy rispose per me.  
   
«Ritengo intendessi dire che  _speravi_  mi fossi già ritirato».  
   
Alzò un sopracciglio mentre le dita scheletriche lavoravano sui bottoni della giacca per liberarli dalle asole.  
   
«Ero sicuro di aver lasciato quella bottiglia di liquore ancora semi piena, mentre in questo istante la ritrovo dall’altra parte della stanza e vuotata all’incirca per metà, segno che, oltre ad aver bevuto, devi aver vagato per il salotto con la bottiglia in mano, spostandola mentre eri perso nei tuoi pensieri, per altro non dei più felici: tendi a camminare unicamente quando sei irritato mentre, se stai formulando qualche nuova idea o semplicemente divagando, tendi a restare seduto in poltrona. Non ritengo che tu sia incline a una discussione civile, amico mio».  
   
Mi morsi la lingua, trattenendomi dallo scattare in piedi e confermare così la sua deduzione sulla mia mancata sobrietà, e cercai di sostenere il suo sguardo.  
   
«Gradirei unicamente sapere dove sei stato, Holmes. Sono giorni che mi fuggi come la peste. Non ti comporteresti così neanche con un membro di Scotland Yard».  
   
«Esempio poco calzante: non avrei motivo per fuggire dagli uomini dello Yard in quanto la loro idiozia funge da deterrente in tutte le azioni contro il sottoscritto».  
   
«Sai cosa intendo».  
   
Scomparve per un breve istante nella sua camera, ritornando poco dopo con la logora vestaglia color grigio topo, abbandonandosi sul divanetto dopo essersi servito un bicchiere di brandy.  
   
«Mio caro Watson, sei sempre così sospettoso».  
   
«Non confondere il sospetto con l’ansia, Holmes. E dimmi cosa sta accadendo in questi giorni perché sono stanco di dover tentare di intercettarti con questi agguati notturni nella nostra stessa casa».  
   
Rimase in silenzio qualche istante, fissandomi da sdraiato.  
   
«È incredibile come, nonostante l’alcool, la tua abilità lessicale sia così  scattante».  
   
«Holmes», lo ammonii.  
   
«Va bene, va bene. Sto lavorando ad un caso».  
   
«Un cliente?»  
   
«Affatto. Hai mai sentito parlare del professor Moriarty?»  
   
«Intendi il professore di matematica dedito alle indagini? Quello sulle cui imprese sono stati scritti anche dei libri?»  
   
«Dal suo fedele compagno, Sebastian Moran: ex soldato, famoso per la sua abilità nella caccia alle tigri e,  a quanto pare, scrittore».  
«Anche piuttosto bravo, oserei dire. Ho letto i suoi due romanzi e li ho trovati interessanti».  
   
«Tu dici», domandò contrariato. «Io li ho trovati eccessivamente romanzati: quell’uomo ha un intelletto sopraffino e il suo compagno afferma che riesce a dedurre qualunque cosa come per magia. Un notevole svilimento delle sue doti. Si potrebbe dire che sarebbe lo stile che utilizzeresti tu se dovessi scrivere del sottoscritto».  
   
«Pensavo che avresti ritenuto un’opera del genere un elogio alla tua mente».  
   
«Un saggio, un trattato scientifico forse, ma non certo un romanzetto d’appendice quale quello del Boswell di Moriarty».  
   
«Vuoi dirmi che hai passato i giorni precedenti a confrontarmi con questo “abominio letterario”?»  
   
«Se non mi avessi interrotto sarei già arrivato al punto», replicò stizzito, tirandosi su con i gomiti e fissandomi con sguardo truce.  
   
Alzai una mano in segno di scusa e lasciai che continuasse mentre ritornava alla posizione precedente.  
   
«Ad ogni modo, stavo parlando di Moriarty: un genio, sul serio. Una mente sublime. Ebbene, costui mi sta intralciando».  
   
Agghiacciai.  
   
«In che senso?»  
   
«Nel senso che è intenzionato a distruggere alveare ed ape regina: sono mesi che ci sta alle calcagna, e il caso dell’oro francese non è che uno dei più eclatanti. Ci siamo sfidati a colpi di tenzone intellettuale per tutto questo tempo ma mai abbiamo avuto l’occasione di scontrarci   _vis-à-vis._  Ma quell’uomo, Watson, è pericoloso, oltre che estremamente irritante. Se non fosse per il piacere di questi duelli me ne sarei già sbarazzato in qualche modo. Gode della piena fiducia di Scotland Yard, che, non appena possibile, lo interpella».  
   
«Come può distruggerci? O, meglio ancora, come sa di te?»  
   
«Avrà scoperto un qualche anello debole. Un qualche vecchio cliente, forse. Ma non può riuscirvi. Non può colpire direttamente il sottoscritto, perlomeno. E non gli permetterò di intromettersi ulteriormente».  
   
«Holmes…»  
   
«Ha cercato di sventare il piano preparato per la banda di Cardiff. Sono riuscito a sviarlo appena in tempo ma, visto il modo in cui stavano portando avanti le operazioni, quegli incapaci si sarebbero meritati la forca».  
   
Si portò un braccio a coprire gli occhi e sospirò con eccessiva veemenza, tanto da risultare più che forzato.  
   
«Come pensi di risolvere», domandai cauto.  
   
«Oggi sono andato a fargli visita. Avrei potuto definirla amichevole se non mi avesse accolto con una pistola nella tasca interna della giacca. Alquanto scortese: dovrebbe sapere che generalmente non amo trasportare con me armi di sorta ma a quanto pare le ricerche che ha condotto sul mio conto non sono abbastanza approfondite. Stavo dicendo? Giusto, la visita. Mi sono presentato a casa sua e abbiamo discusso. Nonostante tutto non ha accolto i miei consigli.  
«”Professore”, cominciai “sono lieto infine di poterla incontrare, sebbene le motivazioni siano piuttosto sgradevoli. Debbo infatti chiederle di desistere dai suoi intenti: non ho alcun dubbio sulla sua abilità ma questo scontro finirà con la disfatta di uno dei due, e mi dispiace informarla che non sarò io colui che cadrà”. Inutile dire che i miei discorsi non abbiano sortito alcun effetto, se non quello di aizzarlo ulteriormente contro di me. Sapevo che avrebbe sortito tale reazione il mio discorso».  
   
«E allora perché--»  
   
«Perché andare a fargli visita se già sapevo quale effetto avrei ottenuto? Per studiarlo, Watson. Più precisamente, per vedere come si muove nel suo ambiente naturale: si possono imparare molte cose da un uomo analizzando la sua dimora. So per certo che costui guadagna sia come insegnante che come consulente investigativo, e, per quanto sia particolare la sua professione – è unico nel suo genere quanto il sottoscritto -, costui accetta casi unicamente fruttiferi: sovrani, ministri, aristocratici. Ciò è dimostrato dal quadro appeso nel suo studio: costa quattromila sterline, Watson. Una bella somma, davvero. Potrebbe essere un regalo da parte di un cliente particolarmente generoso ma credo invece che sia il risultato di un amore per l’arte che ha lui stesso il potere di soddisfare. Ma nonostante queste sue tendenze oligarchiche vuole distruggermi. Per quale motivo? Non certo amor di patria: per quanto sia vicino al governo se ne tiene il più distaccato possibile e li disprezza, Watson. Basti vedere il modo in cui vanta le sue imprese attraverso quei romanzetti da quattro soldi e le varie testate giornalistiche. Un comportamento alquanto sciocco: deridere la polizia risolvendo ogni caso che la coinvolga non può che portare un senso di scetticismo ed ostilità nei confronti di questa da parte del popolino. Se Scotland Yard non riesce ad imporsi allora anche i criminali più abbietti possono sentirsi in grado di compiere grandi imprese criminali e dunque in città fioccano attività malavitose.  
   
«E dunque entra in campo il sottoscritto: effettivamente dovrei essere grato a questo signore per lasciarmi mano libera, ma sai che io disdegno i vili borseggiatori ed assassini: sono estremamente banali e non giungono a nulla di concreto, se non ottenere qualche spicciolo o gioiello di poco conto che rivenderanno a un negozio di pegni. Il crimine è un arte, Watson, e come vi sono uomini mediocri che si ritengono artisti, vi sono anche omuncoli che si danno l’epiteto di criminali. E inevitabilmente si fanno cogliere con le mani nel sacco: la mia abilità sta nel lasciare il tutto nell’anonimato, il tripudio dell’attività criminosa! Senza alcun spargimento di inutile sangue posso trafugare la tela più famosa dal museo maggiormente controllato di Londra e non risultare affatto colpevole, e non solo! Per mio diletto potrei farla sostituire con una copia e nessuno se ne accorgerebbe per anni ed anni a venire».  
   
«La modestia non ti è mai appartenuta».  
   
«Taci. La falsa modestia è estremamente dannosa e non mi è di alcuna utilità: riconosco le mie abilità ma allo stesso modo i miei limiti, e costui, Moriarty, è uno di questi. Ed è estremamente pericoloso in quanto non vuole fermarmi nel nome della buona creanza e della società. Lo vuole fare per sfida nei confronti di se stesso e del sottoscritto. Io rappresento il criminale per eccellenza e, come mi ha confermato poco più di un’ora fa, sarà suo scopo  _eliminarmi_  – sì, Watson, ha utilizzato esattamente questo verbo- e il fatto che non abbia menzionato il mandarmi davanti a un tribunale conferma ulteriormente la sua tendenza alla violenza».  
   
Sospirai con rassegnazione, chiudendo gli occhi e abbandonandomi stancamente sullo schienale: il coraggio euforico del brandy mi aveva abbandonato e un senso di spossatezza unito ad un principio di mal di testa si era ormai insinuato dentro di me.  
   
«Ho soddisfatto la tua curiosità», domandò Holmes con una nota di divertimento nella voce.  
   
«Non completamente, ma non è ciò che mi preme in questo istante avere una risposta».  
   
Con gli occhi ancora chiusi, lo immaginai alzare un sopracciglio a quelle mie parole e così continuai, sapendo di stare per rispondere ad una tacita domanda.  
   
«Come posso mettermi il cuore in pace, dopo ciò che mi hai appena detto? Sai che ti accompagnerei ovunque e spesse volte te l’ho dimostrato, ma tu ti ostini ad escludermi quando si tratta di azioni di tale portata. Quell’uomo avrebbe potuto ucciderti e passare per eroe agli occhi di tutti e io sarei rimasto a casa, ignorando il tutto fino a che non avessi visto la notizia in prima pagina il giorno seguente. Non è solo angosciante, è addirittura svilente: mi sento come una moglie che attende che il marito ritorni dalla guerra, quando invece dovrei essere il compagno che dovrebbe salvargli il collo nel caso venissi ferito in battaglia».  
   
Holmes aveva abbandonato la sua posizione languida per sedersi in modo un poco più composto e adesso mi fissava senza lasciar trapelare nulla dal volto, un gomito poggiato sul bracciolo del divano e la mano a reggere la testa.  
Cercai di sostenere il suo sguardo ma il rossore che mi aveva assalito alle guance doveva aver reso il mio tentativo piuttosto fallimentare.  
   
«Quando ho affermato che scriveresti le mie imprese come un romanzetto d’appendice non pensavo di essermi avvicinato tanto alla realtà, eppure basta ascoltare i tuoi paragoni. Pittoreschi, debbo ammetterlo, anche se vederti nei panni della mogliettina apprensiva non può che strapparmi un sorriso».  
   
«Holmes!»  
   
Il mio compagno ridacchiò e si alzò in piedi con un movimento flessuoso, scivolando verso di me e posando le mani sui braccioli, piegandosi in avanti verso il mio volto.  
   
«Mio povero amico», sussurrò divertito, posandomi un bacio rapido e asciutto sulle labbra. «Non hai alcun bisogno di preoccuparti: Moriarty non ha alcuna presa su di me e presto si pentirà di avermi intralciato».  
   
«Intendi ucciderlo», domandai lievemente mentre fissavo attraverso le palpebre pesanti il ghigno che incrinava la sua bocca sottile.  
   
«Preferirei evitarlo. Lo renderei un martire agli occhi del mondo e non amo sporcarmi le mani. In qualunque caso si sta scavando la fossa da solo: ha molti nemici e sono l’unico intenzionato a non fargli violenza. Cadrà da solo, in un modo o nell’altro».  
   
Gli rubai un altro bacio a cui rispose con eccezionale veemenza, tanto che lo ritrovai seduto a cavalcioni sulle mie ginocchia, intento a giocare con i bottoni del mio panciotto che sembravano piuttosto restii ad abbandonare le asole, tanto che Holmes grugnì di disappunto e dovetti bloccargli i polsi per evitare che si distraesse dal suo piacevole compito.  
   
Abbandonò comunque le mie labbra, passando la lingua sopra le proprie mentre io avvertivo il sapore di brandy e trinciato amalgamati insieme nella mia bocca.  
   
Gli bastò uno sguardo per far sì che mollassi la presa su di lui e lasciai che scivolasse via, rimettendosi in piedi e camminando verso la camera da letto.  
   
Forse era l’effetto del liquore, forse i nuovi pensieri che turbinavano nella mia testa, ma rimasi in poltrona a fissare l’interno buio della stanza senza muovermi, finché non vidi Holmes far capolino da questa con un cipiglio corrucciato.  
   
«Dottore, a meno che l’alcool non ti abbia completamente inibito non vedo ragione per cui tu debba stare in salotto quando abbiamo una comoda camera da letto a pochi passi di distanza. Se preferisci la tua accontenterò questo tuo capriccio, ma in tal caso pretenderò determinati servigi».  
   
Con uno scatto non adatto a chi avesse bevuto eccessivamente come il sottoscritto, mi sollevai dalla poltrona dirigendomi verso il mio amico, afferrandogli un fianco con una mano e riappropriandomi della sua bocca, mentre richiudevo dietro di me la porta della stanza.


End file.
